


Lettera dall'isola blu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il#Micronarralo 170 del Blog Scrivere creativo.





	1. Chapter 1

L’uomo si pulì il pugnale sporco di sangue e lo rimise nella fodera alla sua cintola. Si piegò e si caricò il cadavere in spalla, dirigendosi al lago.

“Questo dannato sbirro ha quasi scoperto dove nascondevo le mie vittime. Maledetto, non m’impedirà di proseguire la mia collezione” si lamentò.

Lanciò carcassa del poliziotto in acqua, la superficie nera del lago s’increspò. Guardò il corpo affondare, scorse qualcosa riemergere. Inarcò un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi, impallidì vedendo il viso di una giovane nell’acqua.

“E tu come fai a essere ancora viva?” domandò.

La giovane fece scattare la sua mano pallida e gli afferrò la caviglia, stringendola tra le sue dita ossute. Iniziò a trascinare l’assassino verso di sé, questo si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi con l’altro piede.

“Io non sono viva” sibilò la giovane, trascinando l’uomo urlante in fondo al lago con sé.

 

[140].

 

 


	2. IL NEOASSUNTO NARCOLETTICO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per   
> #Micronarralo 172

**IL NEOASSUNTO NARCOLETTICO**

 

Marco strinse con forza una matita, la sua mano era madida di sudore e i suoi occhi leggermente sporgenti.

‘Oggi non posso permettermi nessun attacco. Nessuno! Se mi dovesse capitare, perdere il lavoro. Sarebbe uno dei licenziamenti più veloci della storia ‘ rifletté.

Alzò il capo, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

‘ _E_ se gli dovessi sembrare morto? Ho letto che, alle volte, quelli con la mia malattia venivano seppelliti vivi. Però non penso si occupino di far seppellire i loro neoassunti. Probabilmente nemmeno quelli che lavorano qui da anni ‘. Si leccò le labbra.

‘ Non addormentarti. NON ADDORMENTARTI! Se dovessi addormentarmi e poi avere anche una paralisi del sonno? Mi sembrerebbe di morire, qui, in ufficio, davanti a tutti ‘. Si allentò la cravatta e si passò l’indice nel colletto della camicia, sentendolo madido di sudore.

 

[140].

 


	3. AFFOGANDO L’ASSASSINO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il  
> #Micronarralo 170 del Blog Scrivere creativo.

L'uomo si pulì il pugnale sporco di sangue e lo rimise nella fodera alla sua cintola. Si piegò e si caricò il cadavere in spalla, dirigendosi al lago.

"Questo dannato sbirro ha quasi scoperto dove nascondevo le mie vittime. Maledetto, non m'impedirà di proseguire la mia collezione" si lamentò.

Lanciò carcassa del poliziotto in acqua, la superficie nera del lago s’increspò. Guardò il corpo affondare, scorse qualcosa riemergere. Inarcò un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi, impallidì vedendo il viso di una giovane nell’acqua.

“E tu come fai a essere ancora viva?” domandò.

La giovane fece scattare la sua mano pallida e gli afferrò la caviglia, stringendola tra le sue dita ossute. Iniziò a trascinare l’assassino verso di sé, questo si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi con l’altro piede.

“Io non sono viva” sibilò la giovane, trascinando l’uomo urlante in fondo al lago con sé.

 

[140].

 

 


	4. Il cerchio delle bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il  
> #Micronarralo 167 di Scrivere creativo.

**IL CERCHIO DELLE BESTIE**

 

Il giovane indiano avanzò con le gambe tremanti, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le piume che gli ornavano i capelli castano scuro. Deglutì e si voltò verso il vecchio saggio, quest’ultimo era seduto con le gambe incrociate e il suo viso rugoso era in parte coperto dai lunghi capelli grigi.

“Dimostra di essere uomo” disse l’anziano.

Il ragazzo annuì e avanzò ancora, passò accanto ad alcune pietre colorate, i suoi piedi nudi si erano sporcati di fango e sui suoi palmi c’erano dei fili d’erba. Entrò nel cerchio delle bestie, osservò la figura del lupo in legno, la minacciosa statua dell’orso, rabbrividì indietreggiando vedendo quella del coyote e sfidò, guardandola negli occhi, quella dell’aquila.

“Le bestie non ti hanno aggredito, ti hanno accettato. Ora sei adulto” disse il saggio.

Il giovane sorrise.

 

[132].

 


	5. Una notte di sudore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il  
> #Micronarralo 168 di Scrivere creativo.

Una notte di sudore

 

Logan ansimò, strinse gli occhi con forza, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso già madido, lo stesso che gli scivolava lungo la schiena; il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, teneva le labbra strette e il suo corpo si era avviluppato nel lenzuolo umido.

Il ronzio delle zanzare risuonava nella stanza, l’uomo raggiunse il cuscino con una gomitata facendolo cadere a terra, tra le lattine di birra abbandonate.

La luce della luna a spicchio filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando di luce argentea la penombra della stanza.

Logan mugolò nel sonno e farfugliò dei nomi, delle gocce di sudore gli si erano impigliate nella barba incolta.

[104].


	6. Un piccolo elefante rosso

“Nostro figlio è diverso. È stata tutta colpa tua, se non lo avessimo vaccinato!” strillò Odette.

Manuele si voltò e guardò il piccolo David, seduto per terra. Il bambino era intento a disegnare un piccolo elefante rosso su un foglio di carta. Disegni identici erano sparpagliati su tutto il pavimento ed era riportato, sbavato e scolorito, anche su alcuni muri della cucina.

Manuele sospirò e chiuse la porta.

“Non urlare così, lo spaventerai” gemette.

“Io volevo avere un figlio normale!” gridò la donna. Si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, con la mano tremante.

“Non possiamo volergli meno bene solo perché è autistico” gemette il marito.

 

[105].

 


	7. Giocando con le parole

Giocando con le parole

 

Morte  
  
Dream  
Evanescence  
Air   
Thanathos  
Home  
  
  
Mare  
Ombra  
Ritorno  
Tomba  
Elementi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vita  
  
Living  
Immaginary  
Fire  
Energy  
  
Volontà  
Innamoramento  
Tempesta  
Apollineo


	8. Il desiderio di un pargolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il:  
> Miniesercizio 18 – Raccomandazioni di Scrivere creativo

Il desiderio di un pargolo

 

La donna porse al figlio il panino, teneva la schiena piegata in avanti e le sue ginocchia erano flesse.

“Stai attento a non farlo cadere, ora che mangi” disse al figlio con tono duro.

Il piccolo sporse il labbro inferiore e si voltò nella direzione da cui proveniva la musica dell’organetto. I suoi occhi fissarono il pappagallo dalle piume di colore variegato che il musicista di strada teneva in una gabbia.

“Mi stai ascoltando?” domandò la madre.

Il piccolo annuì voltandosi di scatto, facendo ondeggiare il cappellino verde che indossava. Si piegò e addentò il panino, sporcandosi d’olio le labbra.


	9. La rampa manomessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #Micronarralo 171 del Blog Scrivere creativo.

La rampa manomessa

 

Dalton ghignò, passandosi la mano sporca d’olio di motori sulla guancia, affacciandosi dal balcone. Abbassò lo sguardo sotto di lui e guardò una rampa metallica, volse lo sguardo e osservò uno stuntman che saliva in macchina.

“Cosa ci fai qui? Tra poco giriamo” si sentì dire da una voce femminile alle sue spalle.

“Voglio vedere la ripresa da qui, sono in pausa” rispose.

“D’accordo. Io scendo per vedere se hanno bisogno di altra pellicola” gli disse la donna alle sue spalle e si allontanò.

< Questa scena sarà davvero unica, visto che ho manomesso la rampa. La macchina non si alzerà in volo quanto basta per superare le altre auto, sfracellandosi contro di esse. Non c’è possibilità che quel maledetto di Manuel sopravviva. Così pagherà per aver ucciso mio padre con un incidente simile e averla fatta franca > pensò.

 

[140].

 


	10. Lo studente di arti marziali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per questo miniesercizio: https://scriverecreativo.wordpress.com/2017/02/17/miniesercizio-10/

Lo studente di arti marziali

La lunga treccia di capelli mori gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle, si abbassò il cappello di paglia dalla forma piramidale lasciandolo ricadere sulla schiena insieme ai capelli. Strinse un pugno, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Solo i più forti possono entrare lì” sussurrò. Osservò la luce del sole far splendere la cupola di cristallo blu dell’edificio circolare dalle molte finestre che aveva davanti. Le colonne di pietra rossa brillavano di riflessi aranciati e le nuvole che filtravano i raggi solari creavano dei giochi d’ombra.

“Ed io non sarò mai abbastanza forte” bisbigliò, s’incise la carne con le unghie facendola sanguinare.

 


	11. Miniesercizio – 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’esercizio di scrittura creativa della pagina: Scrivere creativo. Link: https://wordpress.com/read/feeds/63151644.

La luce aranciata del tramonto si riverberava sulle nuvole e illuminava l’alta torre dell’orologio antico.

David osservava lo scenario, seduto sulla panchina del lungomare, inspirando l’aria pregna di salsedine. Alzò lo schermo del proprio computer, accese il mouse a batterie, ma questo rimase spento. Sospirando aprì lo sportellino di plastica nera, sfilò le batterie al litio e le inserì, la piccola spia vermiglia si accese lampeggiando.

David la guardò stabilizzarsi e accese il computer, la notifica di facebook della moglie apparve nell’angolo dello schermo. La aprì e sorrise riconoscendo una carpa al forno, su cui svettava la scritta: “Amore, torna a casa presto. Ho preparato il tuo cibo preferito”.

< Lo farei volentieri tesoro, ma il meccanico deve finire di gonfiarmi la ruota. Capita anche a me di forare > pensò, voltandosi nella direzione dell’autofficina. Un uomo nerboruto era intento a svitare i bulloni della ruota di una macchina cinque posti.

Una bicicletta gli sfrecciò davanti, intenta a percorrere la strada lungo la pista ciclabile.

Si girò nuovamente, chiuse facebook e aprì il documento PDF in cui era stato redatto il business plan.

“Speriamo che la mia recente sfortuna non infici anche la mia nuova azienda” sussurrò.

 

[197].

 


	12. NESSUN SORRISO PER IL TAXISTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_anKCD54wiU  
> Scritta per il  
> #Micronarralo 166 di Scrivere creativo.

Aldo guidava il suo taxi da almeno vent’anni, sapeva guidare così velocemente da sentirsi un guidatore di auto da corsa; ma doveva stare attento soprattutto a non prendere nessuna multa. Le vite s’incrociavano come le strade in cui sfrecciava, si sentiva sicuro nelle sue acrobazie.

Adorava captare qualche discorso proveniente dai suoi clienti che andava oltre la via dove andare, il tipico ‘si fermi qui’. Amava meno il trovare spesso pezzi ‘fisici’ di quelle storie appena captate, quando si ritrovava una serie di oggetti dimenticati dai passeggeri nelle varie corse.

Nessuno, però, ha mai rivolto un sorriso all’autista, a malapena alcuni di loro gli hanno chiesto il nome per pura cortesia, dimenticandolo subito dopo.

 

[114].

 


	13. Polizia corrotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo componimento è stato scritto per il Miniesercizio 12: https://wordpress.com/read/feeds/43358508/posts/1378976923.

Osservo la sala interrogatori oltre lo specchio unidirezionale, tremando.

Il sudore mi scende lungo il viso, rigandolo. I miei colleghi poliziotti mi osservano, sento i loro sguardi, m’irrigidisco. Guardo Jack venire torchiato nella saletta. Appoggio una mano sul vetro, il mio battito cardiaco è accelerato. Stringo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Se il mio collega si lascia sfuggire una sola frase ambigua, lo incrimineranno. Hanno assolutamente bisogno di un colpevole. Non si sa chi è la talpa del distretto, sia il sindaco che il capitano rischiano il posto, perciò vogliono trovare alla svelta qualcuno da fregare.

Non posso avvertirlo!

 

[100].


	14. Soffio vitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Miniesercizio extra – Visioni del Blog: Scrivere creativo.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H6CUWsOPXA.

Soffio vitale

 

La giovane accarezzò con la mano la scrivania di legno, osservando il proprio ritratto incorniciato. Si sporse, vedendo in controluce il proprio riflesso nel vetro. Le linee del disegno erano a matita, ma il grazioso volatile che aveva dipinto sulla propria spalla era di colore blu.

La ragazza sorrise e vide l'occhio dell'uccello chiudersi e riaprirsi, si girò e prese in mano una matita colorata di colore azzurro. Si sedette sulla propria sedia di vimini e aprì uno dei cassetti della scrivania, ne trasse un foglio candido ed iniziò a disegnarci. Raffigurò una farfalla, questa batté le ali e spiccò il volo. Dalle sue ali cadeva della polverina azzurra, la giovane si rialzò di scatto facendo strofinare la sedia sul pavimento con uno stridio. Raggiunse la finestra e la aprì, con le iridi brillanti vide l'animale volare fuori.

La luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra tingeva d'oro i lunghi capelli della giovane, che leggeri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso affusolato.

Appoggiò una mano sul vetro e osservò in basso, guardando la strada ai piedi del suo palazzo. Dalle auto si alzavano delle nubi di fumo nero, i clacson risuonavano coprendo le grida delle persone. La ragazza richiuse la finestra e tornò al suo foglio di carta, si sedette nuovamente. Accavallò le gambe nivee e affusolate e posò la matita, ne prese un'altra di colore verde scuro e se la fece roteare tra le dita. Raffigurò delle liane d'edera con delle ampie foglie, il disegno uscì dal foglio, divenendo reale e crebbe. La parete candida davanti alla giovane, si ricoprì d'edera umida.

La giovane sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee.

L'uccello raffigurato nel suo ritratto fischiò, si dimenò gonfiando le piume e fece vibrare le proprie ali. 

 


End file.
